


Oops

by Avoxxxing



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avoxxxing/pseuds/Avoxxxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sry it's smut D and P are doing the frick frack when Martyn walks in and then tells both boys families. They then sit down and have "the talk" and the whole things really cute and awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops

“I love you” Phil breathed. “I love you too” Dan whispered and then let out a quiet moan. Right now they were in Phil’s bed making out with nothing on but their underwear.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
 They had been dating for 6 months now so they weren’t new to this. Dan’s family had decided to tag along with Dan up north to meet Phil and his family. Dan and Phil’s parents had gone out to have dinner and chat while their siblings went bowling to “connect”, leaving them alone.

Their familys weren’t supposed to be back for a few more hours so they weren’t even thinking about it. They had went up there to watch a movie and cuddle. Everything was innocent until Phil started kissing Dan’s neck. Dan closed his eyes and let out a little moan when Phil bit down on just the right spot. Dan turned to straddle Phil and lifted his head to have a better opening for his neck. Phil lifted Dan’s shirt over his head and then he was back to working on Dan’s neck leaving behind a few marks. Phil stopped and looked up at Dan. Dan breathing breathing was heavy and he looking up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. Phil didn’t know how he had found someone as amazing and beautiful as Dan. Dan looked down with confusion “uhm is something wrong. Do I have something on my face?” Phil pecked Dan “You’re so beautiful.” Dan blushed and hit Phil’s chest “Shut up. That’s not true.” Phil kissed Dan again “Fine don’t believe me but it’s true. I’ll prove it to you.” He turned them over and pushed Dan down onto the bed. He kissed every single part of Dan’s body and told his why he loved it. “I love your lips. They’re so warm and soft.” They started kissing and not long after they were in nothing except their boxers.   
…………………………………………….  
 They hadn’t heard the front door opening. Martyn started walking up the stairs, “Hey I’m gonna go get a video game from my room be right back.” Martyn looked at his selection of video games and remembered that a couple days ago because him and Phil had played together. Martyn figured that it was in his room.

He got up and what he saw next was unexpected. He opened Phil’s door and saw them both making out with their boxers almost off. Dan was on top of Phil with his hand in Phil’s pants. He covered his eyes and yelled “WHAT THE HELL! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!” Phil pushed Dan off him causing him to fall off the bed. Dan yelped and Adrian came running up to the room. “What’s going o… Oh looks like Dan and Phil were having some fun while we were gone.” Both Dan and Phil as red as tomatoes.

 Martyn cleared his throat because nothing had been said for a while. “So uh we’ll leave you to get dressed we’ll be downstairs waiting for you okay.” Adrian and Martyn then both turned and went down stairs.

“Well that was horrible.” Dan finally said while getting up and searching for his clothes. He threw Phil his clothes. “Well at least now then a couple minutes later when things would have  gotten serious.” Phil said and gave Dan a wink. Dan hit Phil’s arm “oi shut up.”

Once they were both fully dressed Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and gave his nose a peck. “I love you” Phil whispered. Dan sighed “i love you too.” They jumped when they heard Martyn yell “Don’t make me come up there.” Phil held out his hand “Ready for the awkwardness that’s bound to happen.” Dan groaned and accepted Phil’s hand “ugh this is gonna be horrible.” Phil chuckled. “Okay let’s go before Martyn comes up here.” Then downstairs they went not ready to face the awkwardness that was to come.  
…………………………………………….  
When they got downstairs they sat down and didn’t say anything. You could practically cut the tension with a knife. We all turned when we heard the door opening. Dan’s mom said while laughing, “Oh Katherine you’re killing me.” When they came into the living room they looked confused. “what’s wrong?” Phil’s dad asked.Dan and Phil didn’t think Martyn or Adrian would rat them out so their eyes widened when Martyn stood up. “Uhm…ya…we need to talk.” Phil gave his a pleading look but Martyn didn’t even flinch. He turned to Adrian “You can go up to my room. I have some video games up there.” Adrian shooted Dan and Phil a “Good luck” look then left. Martyn pointed to the coaches “You guys should sit down.” 

They sat down with a look that said “what the hell happened.” Martyn turned to Dan and Phil “Would you like to tell them or should I.” They both looked down and their shoes and said nothing. “Okay I’ll tell them. Well me and Adrian came home early because we wanted to play some video games.  I remembered that I had left one of my games in Phil room. Well I went in and say Dan and Phil almost  naked and making out. That didn’t look like like the end if you know what I mean.” Both the Lesters and the Howells looks at the two boys with dissapointment and anger. Dan’s dad spoke first “Thank you Martnyn and if you don’t mind we would like to speak with them privately.” Martyn nodded “yes of course Mr. Howell” and then turned and left. 

Phil’s mom spoke angrily “Look up at us!” They turned their heads up. This time Dan’s mom spoke “We thought we could trust you two being alone without doing anything! Looks like we were wrong. Thankfully you didn’t get too far!” They saw the guilty looks of the two boys. “Wait have you two had sex before! As in together” Dan’s dad asked agrily. They didn’t say anything. “Answer when you are being spoken to!” Phil’s dad said. After a while Phil spoke “Yes we have had sex together before.” The adults all groaned. This time Dan’s mom is the one who spoke “Did you use protection?” Both boys blushed. “Yes of course we did” Dan finally said. They all let out a sigh of releaf. Phil’s mom spoke “Well it’s already happened so there’s not much to do. I’m not that surprised.” They all nodded. Phil’s dad said “As long as I don’t hear it and its safe sex it’s fine with me.” Both boys looked shocked. Dan’s asked confused “So you’re okay with our having sex?” They all nodded and said they agreed with what Phil’s dad said. The two boys smirked at eachother and held hands. “Hey please keep you’re bedroom eyes for the bedroom.” They blushed and looked down at their shoes. “Whenever you two have sex please make sure nobody’s here. Deal” Dan’s dad said. They both groaned. “Please stop” Dan said with his face in his hands. “What!? Knowing you you’re probably loud, just like you’re mother.” Dan’s mom gave her husband a little wack to his arm. Dan covered his ears “Please don’t talk about yours and moms sex life.” Phil just wanted this to finish “Yes Mr Howell we’ll make sure nobody’s here.” Dan’s dad looked and Phil with a smirk “Just make sure my son has a good time.” and then winked. Dan let out a loud groan “Are we done with this yet?” The adults all nodded. Mrs Lester got up “I almost forgot I was gonna show you my wine collection. it’s right down the hall.” Their voices got more faded as time went on.

Once they knew it was clear they sighed and got closer. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist while Dan put his head on Phil shoulder. “Well that was awkward” Dan let out. Phil giggled “It was but now that it’s over do you wanna watch a movie and cuddle.” Dan nodded “Just please put on ANYTHING. I need to get my mind off what just happened.” Phil put on Kill Bill and went back to sit down. He payed down on the couch. He opened his arms so Dan could come lay with him. When Dan finally got comfterable Phil wrapped his arms around his boyfriends waist. By the middle of the movie both boys were sound asleep on the couch.  
……………………………………………

The adults wanted they came back to the living room to check up on the boys once they were done talking. When they all came in and saw them sleeping on the couch they let out an aww. Mrs Lester got a blanket and put it over them as she couldn’t find it in herself to wake them up. Mr Howell turned off the TV and they all whispered goodnight to their two boys who were so inlove.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback would be amazing.


End file.
